Lucky Charms
by Hideyoshi Noir
Summary: Dark Pit never was the one to believe superstitions such as four-leaved clover, blacks cats and jade rings. Same can be said for the Lucky Cat charm. But what if the little trinket could cause a day's worth of trouble? All the dark angel knew, he wouldn't be able to look at cats the same way. Too big of a summary to finish. Gift for GintaxAlvissForever. Happy Birthday! Also on AO3.


**What's up everybody, Black Alpha here. So** ** _Taboo_** **will be on hiatus for a while as I focus on other ficlets and stuff. This one-shot goes out to GintaxAlvissForever. Happy early birthday Ginta! Think of this as a birthday gift(because my hands are still cramping from writing this twenty-five paged fanfic and I'm not sure if I can write another..). Without further interruptions, I present you '** ** _Lucky Charms._** **'**

* * *

The ' _Maneki-Neko_ ', or also known by its other two names, ' _The Beckoning Cat_ ' and ' _Lucky Cat_ '. Just as their names suggest, these cat figurines bring in good luck and fortune. The cats can also bring in other attributes such as protection, fertility and longevity. A Maneki-Neko comes in a variety of colors. Red meaning 'Love', white meaning 'Purity', black meaning 'Protection', calico meaning 'Good Luck' and gold meaning 'Prosperity'. To obtain a Maneki-Neko charm, one can but a charm from a charm keeper or a calico yōkai.

Calico yōkai are said to hand out the lucky cats out to those who wish to own one. The yōkai also are the ones who create the cats by using their luck and fortune. Yes, the charm's powers originated from the yōkai entities themselves. The calico yōkai not only beckons for one prosperity but mentioned in an old tale of the yōkai, if one were to engage in sexual intercourse with the spirit, he or she will be blessed with fortunes. But because of this legend, many were endangered and most died off. The few that remain are mainly females and very little bit of males. Most of the male calicoes have become sterile, infertile by other words. While danger lurks, these last few remaining calicoes have survived and lived off in sacred, unreachable lands from beyond one's imagination. All except who wasn't of this universe.

* * *

Dark Pit looked up at the sky, as if waiting for something exciting to happen. The dark angel sighed, watching out through his and Pit's room window as Duck Hunt Dog chased an unlucky cat up a tree. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for the feline yowling for rescue. The situation didn't improve to get any better as the replica saw the dog being lifted by its duck partner into the tree. After several minutes of hissing, barking, quacking and a couple of growls, a loud thud could be heard, followed by a screeching yelp and that was when Dark Pit knew, Master Hand would not be pleased.

Yep. Two hours had passed by while the canine smasher was being inspected by Dr. Mario when Master Hand had learned about the dog's condition. A broken leg. Even if the mutt had somewhat deserved it, the dark angel had felt pity for the dog. But what drove him to go purchase a gift for the injured canine?

He was amused with the cat-up-in-the-tree scenario but was he perhaps guilty for not preventing the incident?

Was he doing it in his favor to finally get out of the bedroom of boredom?

Or was it due to the Italian doctor ushering the clone to help ease the dog's predicament by getting the perfect distraction, like a chew toy?

Whatever the case, Dark Pit had already started for the Smashopolis mall. Hell, as long as he wasn't lying around bored, he was okay with doing a favor or two. If he is in a good mood later, he might stop by Hot Topic to get Lucas something. After buying a squeak top and some bacon treats from the pet store, Dark Pit had originally headed off to the GameStop nearby to see the selection they had on clearance. Loud chatter of recognisable voices averted the dark angel's eyes from the gaming store to the noisy commotion. Apparently a large group of people and some of the smashers had begun to fondle over the cat necklace charms on display. Dark Pit never was the one to believe in superstitions or charms relating to stuff of the such. But he would have to admit, the cat charms were pretty adorable. They especially took in the interest of the Hero King Marth and the Exalted Princess Lucina.

"How much are they, Ichigo?" The dark angel snarked, gaining the attention(and annoyance) of the shop owner, who appeared to be some calico-colored yōkai of some sort. The Japanese wolf demon's ears flickered in response.

"Ha ha ha, like I haven't heard that one before. Anyways, they are three a piece."

Dark Pit glanced at the numerous amount the demon had on display and hanging in the back of the stand. Each one seemed genuinely hand-crafted and painted, making the clone wonder how long did it take for the man to create all of them. Better yet, how did he fit the electronic parts into the little wooden figurines.

"Question, which of the charms would you recommend for a romantic interest?" The Altean looked over at the yōkai, pointing at a charm.

"Well my friend, you would be asking for a red Maneki-Neko if you're referring to love." The wolf yōkai took out a crimson cat charm from the back shelf of his cart, a golden bamboo design glistening on the red-painted cat's body. Taking out a paintbrush and dabbing the tip into black ink, the yōkai looked back at Marth.

"Now who are you wishing to get ' _lucky_ ' with?" He joked, earning a flustered response from the prince.

Lucina, finding the charm a bit fetching and cute, was next to purchase one of the cats.

"Excuse me sir."

"Ungaiikin." The demon winked. "Just call me Ungaiikin."

"Well then, Ungaiikin. If I may, can I request for one of your crimson-colored cats?"

"Well isn't everyone wishing for a loved one these days, what is their name, milady?"

The princess took a glance at the dark angel before whispering into the wolf yōkai's ear.

"If that is what you wish." He responded, painting a kanji symbol onto the neko's coin amulet.

"Hey Lucina, I didn't think you were into the Japanese culture much." A voice erupted, causing heads to turn direction. Both Pit and Rob had been in the mall for a while now and had recently decided to join up with the other smashers.

"Hello Rob, I honestly thought that the necklace would be cute to keep." Lucina had replied back, fiddling with the charm as she smiled.

"Necklace?" The tactician questioned, looking behind the female lord as his eyes suddenly sparkled at the sight of the neko figurines. Never has Pit seen the albino so excited, earlier that day the tactician had been upset and complaining about the Homs named Shulk being oblivious to the white-haired man's feelings. Pit hated aliens and Shulk was no exception. Suddenly a light bulb went off in the angel's head as he grinned bigly.

"You know what? I'm gonna buy you one Rob." The angel captain chirped.

"N-no, it's fine Pit. Really, I have my wal-"

"Nope, consider it a gift from me. Would you like one too, Pittoo?"

"How about screw off Pitstain."

A chuckle could be heard from the cart stand as Dark Pit sneered at the yōkai.

"Keep laughing Ichigo!"

"The name is Ungaiikin you midget crow!"

The clone tried his very best not to jump over the cart and beat the guy up, watching as Ungaiikin took out another red Maneki-Neko.

"Whose name would you like for me to write down?"

Pit glanced at Rob before looking back towards the demon.

"Mine. The name is Pit." The yōkai painted down the kanji, exchanging the charm for the angel's money.

"Hey Rob." Pit said, tying the necklace around the tactician's neck.

"I believe it suits you well."

"Thanks Pit, I love it." The albino snuggled the neko figurine.

The angel captain smiled. He was very aware of what the charms were capable of and how they worked. It was a matter of time until the cat worked its magic. Now all that was left was to put a certain rumor to rest. It was matter of getting the yōkai alone with him, and he knew just how.

"Hey rover! Pittoo is right, you do look like the splitting image of Ichigo." The wolf demon's ears flattened back as he snarled, crimson eyes glaring at the angel.

"I prefer if you called me by my actual name and not use dog titles, duck-face."

 _Bingo._

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I believe we started off on the wrong foot. Nice to meet you, Balto."

A slam could be heard echoing throughout the mall as the yōkai growled at the angel. That was Dark Pit's cue to leave as he left with the three Fire Emblem representatives. Knowing his twin, he knew shit was going to get ugly. Plus he still had a bag of treats to hand over to Duck Hunt once he got back to the manor.

"I would shut up if I were you!"

"Somebody call animal control. There's a stray bitch running loose."

"You fucking bastard-"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak dog."

Another slam echoed as the demon punched the cart's counter.

"ANASTASIA!" The Dormouse/Familiar hybrid in the back squeaked loudly as she was abruptly woken from her nap.

"Watch the cart while I'm gone. I'm gonna kick a certain chickadee square in the ass and then go out for a quick drink."

Pit smiled as his plan was falling quickly into place.

* * *

' _Dumb Pitstain_.' The dark angel thought as he headed into the living quarters of the second floor. The clone had left the shopping centers about two hours ago and the angel captain still hasn't returned. Upon entering the huge room, Dark Pit grimaced at the sight inside before him.

 _Fucking._

 _Maneki._

 _Charms._

Catching the sight of the dark angel, the small group of Lucina, Reyn, Kaguya, Lucas and Lana walked over the replica, snapping Dark Pit out of his fuming trance.

"Something wrong Lived?" The redheaded Homs smiled at the dark angel.

"You looked as if someone ran over your cat."

The replica growled at the expression, his crimson eyes staring deep onto the neko charms that his friends were wearing. ' _Fucking cat_.'

"It's really nothing. By the way, why the hell are you guys wearing those dumb cat necklaces?"

Lucina looked at the feline figurine before looking back at Dark Pit.

"It sparked an interest and I figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, why do you ask?"

"I personally don't think that some stupid little cat trinket is gonna use its 'supposed' Hogwarts magical sorcery powers to grant you good luck, money or any other kind of bullshit."

"Language Lived."

"I don't give a damn about my language Reyn!"

Dark Pit glanced over towards the proclaimed moon rabbit who was fiddling with her Maneki charm as she gave the dark angel a seductive smile.

"Well, Kaguya believes that this cat can help her score with _someone_ she really likes."

" _Well_ I don't think some kitty toy is gonna affect anyone's love life."

"But Dark Pit, the cat really does work! When I was back at the charm stand I found a ten dollar bill on the ground and got a really good deal on a t-shirt when I stopped by Hot Topic."

"Mere coincidence Lucas!"

"Aw..but Master Lived, you have to admit that they're cute! Even for charms!" Lana pouted.

"I will refrain from making a comment."

"See! Even you think the kitty charms are adorable!"

"I've never confessed to such a thing, Lana." Dark Pit grumbled. He wondered if Pit was having a better luck.

* * *

Blades danced and spun, their sharpened edges slicing through the air as angel and demon clashed against each other. One smirked at his opponent's annoyance while he continued to fling insults as the other glared, eyes full of determination while his body combusted into blue flames.

"May I say good sir, there seems to be a dog in heat." Pit taunted in an awful British accent.

"You know what? Fuck you, you pigeon twat." Ungaiikin barked, striking his katana upon the angel captain. The angel grinned.

" _You know_ , I just might take up on that offer." With quick movements, Pit caught the wolf yōkai off guard, swept the demon off his feet as he crashed into the concrete ground. They had been fighting outside behind the mall. As Ungaiikin tried to get back up, a pained sensation coursed through his body, paralyzing the yōkai as he fell back onto the pavement. Looking over to where he felt something dripping down his arm, the demon instantly froze. He had cut himself, his left bicep, with his own sword. Granted, it wouldn't have done so much damage if it weren't for the fact that the blade had been coated in basilisk poison. For what type of demon(a Higaarashi) he is, the poison also acted out as a aphrodisiac.

"Looks like you need some help." The angel captain stated as he watched the wolf demon's growing erection. Amusement plastered across his angelic features.

"Go to hell." Ungaiikin mumbled under his heated breath, crimson eyes piercing into sky blue orbs, lupine eyes reflecting pure animosity.

"Already been there and it's not as bad as people make it out to be." A loud groan of irritation rumbled from the fallen yōkai as Pit's grin grew a little bit bigger.

"Why don't you fly off somewhere else and leave me alone you stupid pigeon twat."

"If I did that, you'd be stuck here for God-knows how long and anything could happen to you within such an unknown time frame. I mean, you do look like an oasis to some very _thirsty_ men."

"Ugh.."

"Plus I'm not cruel enough to leave someone out here all alone, especially considering said person is immobilized."

"You just want me to hold my end of the bargain."

"Well we did have a deal."

"I swear you're just wanting to get into someone's pants."

"And you are correct! But a deal is a deal. Besides, it's better that it is me than somebody else."

"I guess..."

"Great! And since it's your first time we'll go ' _both_ ' ways." The ominous grin that presented itself had the calico yōkai questioning that maybe he was better off with some thugs.

* * *

SLAM!

The white haired tactician had thrown the book that he once held into the wall, causing a cracked dent. Master Hand would not be pleased, but at the moment Rob couldn't care less. He had grown tired of dropping hints for Shulk to pick up on the tactician's apparent crush for the Homs. Shulk was completely oblivious and it didn't help with Rob's predicament. Just as Rob was about to get out of his bed and head for the shower, Pit randomly strolled into the room and propped himself on the man's bed, next to the albino male, eating a tub of ice cream at hand. The angel captain had known this was going to happen and he felt it was his need to comfort the tactician. And he knew his goofy tactics were working due to the twisted confusion on Rob's face, prior to the sudden intrusion.

"Um...Pit?"

"Yes~"

"Question, what are you doing here? In my room?"

"No, the question is what are _'you'_ doing in here? It's a fine day outside and we could do so much stuff before being called in for our matches. But here you are, sitting in your horribly dark room, moping in bed."

"Go Pit. Leave me alone."

"How about no? Jesus it's dark in here. You really could open a window or two."

When the angel walked over to the window and yanked down the curtains, what he had not anticipated was for Rob to let out an exaggerated hiss.

"Yep, I've made up my mind."

The tactician looked up from under the bed's comforter, staring at the angel captain, waiting for him to continue on.

"We're going to the hot springs. Let's go!" Pit grabbed the albino's wrist and pulled him out from under the covers, dragging Rob out the door.

"Wait! At least let me change first!"

"Nope. We go now."

* * *

He'd been gone a couple, perhaps a few days. Now that wouldn't have been so bad. As he left a little bit earlier back, some of the smashers had purchased some cat charms and Duck Hunt was in the recovery ward from his cat chasing incident. Three days later he had learned that Pit started to hook up with Rob. Now the Homs was infuriated, for he did not trust the angel captain of Palutena's army. Shulk knew about Pit's habits and especially didn't like the fact that the angel would sleep around with any living being that breathes.

As the Homs looked around for the two, he had bumped into someone, knocking the other person onto the floor.

"Ow...watch it dammit!" The person swore, only to realize seconds later who he was yelling to.

"Oh, sorry Shulk." Dark Pit said as he dusted off his black tunic.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you. By the way, have you seen your brother?" The Homs asked, helping the dark angel up.

"No, I was actually looking for him and I needed to head back over to the mall."

"Why is that? Need more spiked collars and mascara from Hot Topic?"

"Ha ha. Very funny smart ass. I just need to have a little 'chat' with a certain stand owner about the charms he sold to my friends and everyone else."

"What happened?"

Instead of telling the Homs, Dark Pit figured it would be more helpful to show the blonde. Once at the entrance of the manor's ballroom, yells and shouts of anger could be heard from within as objects were heard shattering and breaking. Shulk also took to mind that the doors were barricaded with metal pipes lodged between the door's handles. After a moment of hesitation, Dark Pit unlodged the pipes and opened the door.

What Shulk saw in the room looked like the all out fight scene from Grown Ups 2. Literally Donkey Kong was throwing barrels at several of the smashers, which included the Corrin twins and Cloud, Marth and Soren were deadlocked into a cat fight over Ike, who seemed startled and lost from the commotion, while the villagers were chasing down Roy with axes in their hands and finally, Dark Pit's group. Lucina, Reyn and Kaguya had been fighting for the past hour, fighting for the dark angel's affections. The only ones, besides Shulk and Dark Pit, who stayed far away from the chaos was Lucas, whom was hyperventilating, and Bayonetta, whom seemed to care less about the scene but looked slightly amused.

"Well then, about that trip to the mall?" Shulk glanced over to Dark Pit.

"Yeah, let's hurry before those three noticed that I'm gone."

Soon as the dark angel left, the Homs proceeded to follow pursuit, nearly tripping over an unconscious Lana in the process. All the Homs knew is that he did not want to befall the same fate as the light witch.

* * *

The Dormouse/Familiar hybrid had begun dozing off into slumber when a pair of hands slammed onto the counter, waking the poor girl and nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Where's your boss?" Dark Pit demanded.

While the two conversated, Shulk's eyes wandered around the mall's interior until both orbs fell upon the angel captain and the tactician lounging on a bench, near by the water fountain. He narrowed his eyes as Pit draped an arm on Rob's shoulders, pulling the albino closer into his embrace. Lines were crossed when the two exchanged a kiss. Immediately, Shulk sped walked over to the couple, his angered voice throwing the duo off guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Never had the angel captain heard such a malicious tone from the Homs, but obviously he wasn't going to let himself be anywhere near intimidated by Shulk.

"Why does it matter? I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It becomes my damn business a a player like you comes in and pairs himself up with my best friend. You aren't the most trustworthy material when it comes down to relationships. Did you even think about the fact that you are engaged and have a fiancé you damn bastard!"

"Well excuse me for having standards. Hooking up with children isn't my cup of tea and once again I don't see how any single bit of my love life affects your livelihood. If you're just getting pissy because you're jealous over the fact that Rob isn't paying much attention to you anymore, then that's your own damn fault. You had a chance but because you failed to pick up on his hints, he decided it was best to move on.

Said tactician sat still on the bench, debating whether or not to stop the two before things progressed any further when a clawed finger tapped on his shoulder. Turning around, he noticed it was the charm stand owner and Dark Pit. With a loud woof sounding cough, Ungaiikin caught the attention of the other two smashers, arching an eyebrow.

"I was told the you gentleman were having an issue with some of my purchased products. Now if the both of you are done causing a scene," The yōkai stated, his hands beholding all of the passerby's eyes averted to the small group before going back to shopping. "I would like for the four of you to take me to the mansion so that I may fix the problem."

Both Homs and angel stared at each other before collecting themselves and ushering out of the mall. Pit looked back at Shulk, gaining the blonde's attention.

"We'll finish this conversation later." And like that, he was off. Rob soon followed afterwards, giving the Homs a meek smile, uttering _'I'm sorry'_ under a airy whisper. Shulk had finally realized what the angel captain had meant. Rob once has feelings, a crush for the blonde. But he had failed to see that and now it was too late. Shulk balled his hands into fists.

"Dammit."

* * *

Once the group of five had arrived at the manor's grounds, most of the place was set in flames, smoke rising into the atmosphere.

"Well then. Master Hand isn't going to be a happy man when he comes back." Dark murmured, watching as Robin's son Morgan tosses away an empty container of gasoline.

"Morgan were you thinking?" Rob yelled, catching the boy's attention.

"Oh nothing~" Morgan replied, fiddling with the black neko charm around his neck.

"Nothing my ass! Why would you set the mansion on fire?!" The tactician waited for his nephew's response.

"Why? For the glory of Satan of course!" The tactician-in-training threw his arms up in the air for empathize.

"Aren't children adorable?" Ungaiikin smiled, swiping the necklace off of the boy, thus snapping Morgan out of his trance.

"W-what happened?"

"Oh nothing, except the fact that you set almost everything on fire." The dark angel snarked, while some of the Mii Fighters to put out the flames.

"Oh shit. I'm _so_ going to be grounded."

Glass shattered from the fifth floor as both Roy and Cloud jumped out of the window in an attempt to escape the raging flames and villagers, who were loaded with ray guns.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY'RE SHOOTING LASERS AT US A-" Before the red haired lord could finish what he was saying, the two had landed into the pool, breaking the water's surface as the waves drenched the group.

"Are you okay?" Shulk yelled as a gloved hand emerged from underneath the water with a thumbs up.

After confirmation of the duo's well being, the group rushed inside and split in half, Ungaiikin and Dark Pit going to handle the villagers and the trio that were still fighting while Pit, Shulk and Rob dealt with Donkey Kong and the ongoing cat fight between Marth and Soren.

Soon as Rob entered the ballroom, a blade slashed down on the albino out of nowhere, the tip gleaming, knocking the tactician through the ceiling, blasting off like Team Rocket.

"I was careless!"

Both Shulk and Pit watched in horror as Rob disappeared from the human eye, meanwhile Marth focused back on the half breed.

"Let's get started shall we?" Pit said, wielding his bow as Shulk took out the Monado.

After Shulk nearly lost his head and Pit almost becoming KFC to the mage's fire spells, the two managed to remove the cat charms from the males' possession as they fell unconscious on the floor. The angel captain was about to face off the gorilla when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"What?"

Shulk's gaze lowered to the ground, his blonde bangs shielding his eyes as he muttered a few words into a whisper.

"Please take care of him."

He then faced the angel and flashed him a faint smile. The Homs turned around, activating the Speed ability as he clenched the the Monado tightly, preparing to dodge the Male Corrin that Donkey Kong was about to throw.

* * *

Meanwhile Dark Pit and Ungaiikin had already confiscated the necklace charms off of the villagers(by releasing the cuccos upon them) and the still fainted Lana. So all that was left were Lucina, Reyn and Kaguya. As the three fought, Dark Pit quickly grabbed the blow horn, honking the cursed object thus alerting the trio's attention.

"Guys, I have something to tell the three of you." He paused, keeping them distracted as Ungaiikin quietly slid a bomb in between the trio. Clapping his hands loudly together, the yōkai came out of his hiding spot, forcing the three to raise their weapons at him. With a remote in his hand, he gave them his best wolf smile.

"Surprise motherfucker." A click sounded off in the room as the explosive detonated, sending the dark angel's friends into and knocking them out cold. The dark angel immediately grabbed all three charms.

"That should be all of them. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, I'm just puzzled as to why these charms flipped out. They have never done this before."

"The bigger question is why wasn't Rob and Lucas negatively affected like everyone else?"

A good question it was, which left Ungaiikin inspecting one of the obtained charms to see what could of went wrong when both supernatural beings heard a winding tick noise when the wolf demon fiddled with the neko's movable paw. he pilled it back further and the same tick repeated. thinking back a couple days ago, the only ones who actually winded the paw back was Rob and Lucas. They had followed the instructions inscribed on the small note that was tied to the cat. Ungaiikin had startled Dark Pit by his sudden outburst of hysterical laughter.

"When owning the Maneki Neko charm, you have to keep winding up the paw, you know, kind of like you would with a pocket watch. When you don't wind up a pocket watch like should, it either malfunctions or doesn't operate at all. The charm works in a similar fashion. Your friends didn't follow up on its protocols and this chaos was in result from their failed actions. Sorry and pardon me for all the trouble my products have endeavored on you." The calico bowed, handing the charms back over to the replica.

"Just tell your friends to wind them up every other three months."

"I will."

The demon started to leave before abruptly stopping.

"Hey Dark Pit." The dark angel looked up, surprised that the yōkai remembered his name. Ungaiikin pulled something out of his sleeve and held it up into view. A Lucky Cat. He placed a golden ribbon around the clone's neck, winding the paw of the gold Maneki Neko. Inspecting it, Dark Pit noticed the hand painted kanji on the cat's coin.

"Kuroi Pitto- or simply Dark Pit." The calico yōkai said, pointing at the Japanese symbols.

"Gold in the language of the Lucky Cat means "Prosperity." He explained, mimicking the Vulcan salute to humor the dark angel and succeeding due to Dark Pit rolling his eyes. "I wish you good luck in whatever timeline you may confine in." Ungaiikin beckoned, his hand curled up into a pawing notion.

"Because you'll need it." And within a blink of the dark angel's eye, he vanished.

Dark Pit looked at the Maneki Neko, staring at its brilliant colors. A loud meow erupted from outside, scaring the clone. He could see it was the same cat from earlier this week, being targeted by Duck Hunt again. He looked away, losing interest when he heard the snap of the tree's branch, followed by a large thud and a loud yelp as the cat ran straight through the glass doors and attacked the dark angel before running off.

"Fucking cats."

* * *

 **FINALLY, I'm finished. Sorry for the long wait Ginta. You've must of aged ninety years while waiting. XD But I hope you enjoy your gift(also Happy early Birthday!) and there are probably some mistakes in my writing. A for the rest of you, I hope you liked or even laughed a little at the story. Now I must moved on to my next fanfic. But I did enjoy writing _Lucky Charms_. **

**Also, let's see who can spot out the many references and puns within the fanfic! X3**

 **EDIT: For those who are curious about what Ungaiikin looks like, just PM me since FF won't let me post link addresses. Or go to AO3 and check Lucky Charms' notes there for the link. My AO3 account address should be on my FF profile.**

 **1\. I did imply Pit/Laharl for those who didn't know whose Pit's fiancé was. Their relationship stems from Ginta's universe so be sure to check out her fics.**

 **2\. As for the Hot Topic references, that comes from a SSB4 fanfic called "The Hot Topic Krew." Anything from the Hot Topic Krew belongs to MerchantAnna/OriginalHTKAuthor. I recommend reading the story for those who are looking for a good laugh.**

 **3\. The Bleach references are added for the fact that Ungaiikin resembles Ichigo a little bit.**

 **4\. For the type of demon Ungaiikin is: a Higaarashi. The race is a self-made species that I created back in middle school. The wolf yōkai based on the mythological werewolf, gargoyle, and the incubus/succubus. More information about the wolf demons will be explained in later fanfics.**

 **5\. Lastly, Dark Pit doesn't hate cats. The Maneki Neko charm drama mentally and physically drained the poor dark angel so anything would easily irritate him at the moment and a cat so happen to come out of nowhere and scratch him in the face so I would be pissed too if it were me. Another reason is the fact that the charm is modeled after a cat and for an actual cat to come after the incident and attack Dark Pit would also frustrate him.**

 **Anyways, bye!**


End file.
